


Taken from the Sky

by HollyEDolly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 80's Music, Animosity, Bodyguard, F/M, Feels, Friendship/Love, Hacker, Hysteria, Pole Dancing, Rising Tide, S.H.I.E.L.D AU, Sexual Content, Suit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story I've had planned for a while for Skyeward, set in Alternative Universe where Skye never joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Due to the tragic death of her parents and an algorithm she stumbled across whilst researching their murders. She decided to found a group called the "Rising Tide" along with some of her closest hacker friends. Their aim is to investigate the government and expose secrets and conspiracies that threaten innocent peoples lives and freedom. But when Skye stumbles across something she really shouldn't have she finds herself not only on S.H.I.E.L.D.S radar but HYDRA's as well. Agent Coulson is her first point of contact with S.H.I.E.L.D together with agent Fury he decided she needs their protection. So they assign one of their best agents to the task which Grant Ward is none to happy about. This starts off in the realm of AOS but will branch out into the MCU as it continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hysteria

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter really just establishes Skye and Wards relationship and is a nice bit of fluff before shit goes down. I'd like to dedicate this story to all my fellow Skyewardees although are OTP are going through hell at the moment. Here hopefully is a fic that can hopefully take your minds off it just a bit :) Thank you for all your support on here and on Tumblr it means a lot.

Out of touch, out of reach yeah   
You could try to get closer to me   
I'm in luck, I'm in deep, yeah   
Hypnotized, I'm shakin' to my knees 

I gotta know tonight   
If you're alone tonight   
Can't stop this feeling   
Can't stop this fire 

Oh, I get hysterical, hysteria   
Oh can you feel it, do you believe it?   
It's such a magical mysteria   
When you get that feelin', better start believin'   
'Cos it's a miracle, oh say you will, ooh babe   
Hysteria when you're near   
Out of me, into you yeah   
You could hide it's just a one way street   
Oh, I believe I'm in you, yeah   
Open wide, that's right, dream me off my feet   
Oh, believe in me 

I gotta know tonight   
If you're alone tonight   
Can't stop this feeling   
Can't stop this fire 

Oh, I get hysterical, hysteria   
Oh can you feel it, do you believe it?   
It's such a magical mysteria   
When you get that feelin', better start believin'   
'Cos it's a miracle, oh say you will 

Ooh babe   
Hysteria when you're near   
(Hysteria, Def Leppard)

The music filters through her loft, of course it’s inconsiderately loud so he can’t focus on a damn thing. To say he’s pissed off with Coulson is an understatement, he’s a specialist not a damn guard dog, surely S.H.I.E.L.D have more important things for him to be doing, this is the kind of assignment a rookie could handle with ease. Then he shakes himself, well at least they could if she wasn’t so damn stubborn and actually listened. Coulson had had to threaten her with prison before she agreed to a protection detail; whatever she’d stumbled across was big, so big that they wouldn’t even tell him what it was. All he knew was that Fury himself wanted her kept alive, which was proving to be an almost impossible task she’d given him the slip more than once over the last few weeks, which he was still embarrassed to admit. She was a Rising Tide hacker one of the founding members, her little group had caused a hell of a lot of trouble, leaked sensitive information and put countless lives in danger, she should be in a prison cell. Not this cosy little hacker den she had hear, the place was bigger than his which rubbed him up the wrong way given she wasn’t exactly forthcoming about what she actually did for a living, in his experience that usually meant it was illegal.

Padding through the apartment in search of her, he feels another argument coming on, while he may be stuck here with her for the foreseeable future he fully intends to at least get on top of his paperwork. This may be her domain but he has to live here too and he likes quiet, she’s damn well gonna turn it down this time; of course a lot of their animosity comes from the fact that they are polar opposites. He’s organized, dedicated, focused and introverted and Skye? Well she’s none of those things she’s loud, in your face and most definitely disorganized; she’s also reckless and impulsive and clearly doesn’t care that he has work to do. As he approaches the open plan living area he psyches himself up for what he knows is coming, she’s blasting some eighties rock ballad and...Pole dancing, seriously?

He stops dead, mouth falling open as he takes in the sight before him, he’d thought that pole was part of the industrial architecture not that she...for a moment his mind empties completely. She’s far too absorbed in what she’s doing to notice her audience, dressed in a white shirt that looks suspiciously like it might be his, a black cami and black lace boy shorts she looks like every teenage boys fantasy. Her chestnut coloured hair falls in delicate waves down her back, as usual her make-up is light but then she doesn’t really need it. Once or twice he’s allowed himself to think her beautiful, he may be a dedicated agent but he’s not blind. In this moment however as she swings gracefully around the pole she’s far more than just beautiful, he’s taken completely off guard and all the normal objections he conjures up just aren’t there. What does creep into his mind though are the other memories, the ones he tries to suppress because he’s here to do a job and he needs to remember that. There’s no way to deny it though, those rare moments of solidarity between the two have slowly started to increase. Sure she still teases him and calls him by stupid nicknames but she also greets him with a smile instead of a scowl now, she makes the effort to talk to him and it’s nice, she actually hears him out before she disregards what he has to say and when he’d offered to teach her basic self defence she didn’t shut him down instantly.

 

All of a sudden they weren’t just a suit and a hacker anymore, they were more than that, what exactly they were he didn’t know but...

“Enjoying the show?” she asks her chin tilted up in defiance but her voice betrays her amusement, he could always tell when she was really pissed. Her face was so expressive, it betrayed her every emotion, if HYDRA ever did catch up with her she’d be screwed.

“Er...uhm, would you slap me if I said yes?” he finally manages to get out slightly embarrassed at being caught staring.

“Depends” there’s a smile in her voice that plays around her lips.

“On?” he’s curious now.

“How big a douche you’re gonna be about it” she explains.

“Oh well, you’re really good is that how you afford this place?” he instantly regrets that last remark the minute it leaves his mouth “Oh shit, sorry I didn’t mean that, I mean it’s er...fine if you...”

“No it’s not and Thanks, calm down before you short circuit” she teases “I went to a class with a friend once, we thought it would be a cool little joke but ah...turned out it was really fun and great for fitness too”

“Sure” he nods, he could see why, the strength and the flexibility he’d just seen her display was slightly awe inspiring.

She chuckles shaking her head at him “You’re an idiot you know that?” there’s affection in her voice that hadn’t been there before.

“Yeah” he laughs shyly running a hand through his hair and mussing it up “I know I’m kinda boring”

“Not boring” she corrects “just not what I’m used to, but that’s OK”

“Yeah?” he asks his eyes locking on to hers.

“Yeah” she nods smiling in that way that lights up her whole face. All of a sudden the tension in the room kicks up a notch, the air between them is heavy and thick, she walks towards him coming to within arm’s reach and the temptation to pull her to him is almost unbearable. There’s always been this pull between them, despite their differences the attraction has always been there it had just been easier to ignore before, lust punches through his veins as he looks down at her. Reaching out he fingers the collar of the shirt she wears, smiling mischievously she tilts her head to the side “I hope you don’t mind, I borrowed your shirt”.

“Looks better on you” he replies gruffly, allowing his hand to wander to her cheek cupping it gently. He leaves it there just waiting to see what she’ll do, if she pulls back he’ll let her go and never mention it again but he hopes she doesn’t. He really shouldn’t be doing this, he should turn around and walk away but he really wants to kiss her. His eyes zero in on her mouth and her full pink lips; she doesn’t pull away instead she leans into his touch. Lowering his lips to hers he kisses her softly, his lips just a warm pressure against hers, his other hand tangles in her hair pulling her closer to him eliciting a breathy moan. She snakes her arms around his waist her hands moving beneath the snug tee he wears to caress the skin of his back. Their kisses intensify he’s not sure which one of them deepened the kiss but right now he doesn’t care, as their tongues tangle together all he can think about is how much he wants her and maybe he’s thinking about how good she looked swinging around that pole. Moving his hands down he parts the material of her borrowed shirt, breaking the kiss he looks down at her “OK?” he asks. Smiling she nods, her breathing is heavy and her cheeks flushed the affect only adds to her beauty. Gently he slides the material over her shoulders letting the shirt pool at her feet before he takes her mouth into another deep kiss, finding the hem of his tee she yanks it up over his head exposing his hard, lean torso. A smug smile spreads across his face as he watches her tongue sweep over her upper lip “Like what you see?” he teases.

“Maybe” she answers coyly shedding her camisole top, shooting him a wicked grin as his eyes widen in appreciation “You?”

“You know the answer to that” it’s pretty obvious that he likes what he sees; he can feel his erection straining against his jeans.

“Then maybe we should take this somewhere more comfortable” she holds out her hand which he takes in his and allows her to lead him to her bedroom, he’s only been in here a few times since he moved in. It’s very Skye from the Queen sized cast iron bed to the purple curtains that flutter in the spring breeze, she loves colour that much is evident especially purple. Her hands find his belt and she removes it swiftly before popping the buttons on his fly. As gracefully as he can he wriggles out of his jeans and boxers, lacing their fingers together when he’s done he pulls her flush against his body, she’s soft curves and smooth skins to his hard muscle and the feel of her skin against his is intoxicating. Their kisses as visceral and needy, letting his hands wander down her body he squeezes her firm ass through her panties before hoisting her up and laying her down on the bed. Covering her body with his, his lips find her neck kissing and nipping his way down her throat, sweeping his tongue over her pulse point before drawing the tender skin into his hot mouth and sucking hard.

Her fingers thread themselves through the inky strands of his hair; the feel of her nails scraping his scalp sends shivers down his spine as he continues his sweet torture, kissing a path between her breasts. His hand cups one breast massaging the sensitive mound, while his tongue laves over her other nipple, he smiles against her skin as he feels her writhe and wriggle beneath him. Leaving her breasts bereft he makes his way down her body planting feather light kisses over her ribs and stomach until he reaches the waistband of her panties. Hooking his thumbs into the delicate material he pulls them down her shapely legs, flicking them across the room earning him a giggle. He loves her laugh; it’s like liquid sunshine and incredibly infectious. “Condom?” he asks. Propping herself up on her elbow she leans over and roots around in the bedside table fishing out a foil packet. Tearing into it with her teeth she hands him the disk, her eyes darkening as she watches him roll it on. Moving between her legs he runs his index and middle fingers along her wet folds, slipping them inside her easily, she’s definitely ready but he wants to tease her a little. So he strokes slowly in and out of her, his thumb drawing tight circles over her swollen clit. Her back bows off the bed as her inner walls grip his fingers, she’s really close and sweat glistens on her skin as she cries out.

“Please Ward, just Fuck Me” he hears the desperation in her tone and given that he’s hard as steel who is he to refuse her. Withdrawing his fingers, he makes sure she watches as he sucks them clean.

“You kinky son of a bitch” she purrs seductively as he positions himself at her entrance.

“You have no idea” he growls before pushing into her in one smooth stroke, burying himself to the root. Her teeth sink into her lush bottoms lip as she tries to absorb his sudden possession, god he wants her, he starts to move placing his hands either side of her head. When she wraps her legs around his waist pressing her feet into his ass he can’t help the expletive that escapes him, her nails scrape down his back and he loves it. She’s vocal and he loves that too, she cries “harder” “faster” “deeper” and he indulges her willingly, thrusting into her velvety softness in an ever increasing rhythm. For a moment he forgets why he’s here, forgets she’s just supposed to be a mission, forgets he’s even a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. All he can think about is the goddess beneath him how good she feels, how beautiful she is, how she gets under his skin and pushes all his buttons, how warm she is, how she’s everything he’s always wanted he just didn’t realise it till now. Fuck. He’s screwed literally and figuratively. Then his mind empties all together, he feels the moment her orgasm strikes she screams his name, as her inner walls clench and release around his length, her nails digging into the skin of his back almost drawing blood. That’s it, he can’t hold back, her orgasm triggers his and he comes harder than he ever has before, looking into her eyes those chocolate coloured eyes. Lowering his lips to hers he takes her mouth into a hot, leisurely kiss exploring her with deep licks of his tongue. When he breaks the kiss she wraps her arms around his neck and holds him close as they recover from their post orgasmic high...

...much later after another few rounds, she really is insatiable but he’s not complaining. Her head is tucked beneath his chin resting over his heart, it had been late afternoon when they entered the bedroom, it was now just after midnight so yeah the day had got away from them. Besides the trip to the kitchen to collect the takeout menus and then the trip to the door to retrieve the ordered food they hadn’t left her bed. She sighed contentedly when he kissed the crown of her head with something akin to real affection; he’d blocked his earlier thoughts from his mind. He was here to protect her and nothing more, besides he couldn’t be that guy his job didn’t really allow for it. Once his mission was over he’d be called away and he’s damn sure she’d soon tire of being stood up all the time. As if she’s read his mind she broaches the subject in her usual brash manner “You know this is just sex right? I mean we can’t do the relationship thing”

“Yeah, I know” he replies quietly a tiny note of regret bleeds into his tone.

“It would never work I mean I’m sure S.H.I.E.L.D actively discourage sleeping with the enemy” she adds sagely.

“You’re not the enemy” he sighs slightly exasperated.

“Yes I am, let’s be honest if I wasn’t valuable to Fury he’d let HYDRA take me out” she muses sadly.

“That’s not true” he starts but he knows it’s a lie “Look when I first met you I thought that but...”

“But what?” she raises herself up so she can look at him.

“We want the same thing; we want to do what’s right and protect our freedom. We just have different views on how we achieve that” he explains.

“So maybe the Tide isn’t as bad as you think then?” she smiles knowingly.

“Well I recently met a girl, she’s kind of a smart ass, she doesn’t listen to a damn thing I say even though I’m trying to protect her but...she has heart, she’s a good person. If more of the Tide is like her then maybe they’re not as bad as I thought” his answering smile is wry.

“You know what suit that’s probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me” she chuckles.

“Don’t get used to it” he mocks in his most serious agent voice.

“Wouldn’t dare” she puts on a shocked face and he can’t hold back the laughter that rumbles in his chest.

They fall silent a short while later and she falls asleep wrapped up in his arms, just because they can’t be more than they are right now doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy holding her close even if it’s only for a little while. He watches her sleep desperately trying to convince himself he’s not falling for her, much sooner than he would have liked sleep pulls him under.

***

Waking with a start he shoots up in bed, it takes him a moment to understand why the room looks unfamiliar, looking down he sees her curled up beside him fast asleep. His eyes flick to the clock on her dresser it’s just after 3am and something woke him, his gut tells him something is very wrong. Then he hears it, the creak of footsteps on the hardwood floor just outside the bedroom door, someone is in the loft and it’s doubtful they’re a friendly. His gun is nowhere near him, not even in the same room and he’s buck ass naked, this looks far worse than bad...


	2. Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So...” she mumurs awkwardly “that was...”
> 
> “Unexpected” he adds with a small smile “Just how many S.H.I.E.L.D agents do you supply identities for?”
> 
> “Probably more than you’d think” she smiles back at him “but I’m not divulging my client list not even Fury got that” she smirks.
> 
> “So that’s how you afford this place” his hand sweeps the room as he shoots her a knowing look.
> 
> “Well I can neither confirm nor deny that” she chuckles.
> 
> “Skye there’s no-one of your list that’s...” he stammers, he’s really not sure how to word this without it sounding like an accusation.
> 
> “No” she answers like she’s read his mind “all my clients are vetted so no evil super villains or HYDRA agents, I have a code. I’ve never crossed a line I couldn’t come back from but I can’t tell you anymore than that”  
> He nods relieved, he doesn’t know why but he believes her for some reason he knows she’s a good person she just colours outside the lines, works outside of the system. She yawns from where she’s perched on the large oak desk that sits in front of the monitors “Well I don’t know about you but it’s way too early for me so I’m gonna head back to bed did you...were you...” she lost for words that’s got to be a first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 2 for you all, we’re going to expand out into the MCU from this point ;) enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am currently on morphine for my Rheumatoid Arthritis so I’m really sorry if I’ve missed any mistakes, please forgive me.

Jumping out of bed, he searches as quietly as he can for his pants but the room is pitch black and it’s almost impossible to see anything at all. Suddenly light begins to filter through the crack under the door, that’s odd why the hell would a hostile flip the light on? Spy’s and Special Forces are equipped with night vision as standard and even some lowlife hit man wouldn’t make such a dumbass mistake. He knows she doesn’t have a room mate, there’s always the possibility that it’s one of her rising tide buds but then surely they’d call before coming over this late. A truly horrifying thought strikes him; she’s never mentioned a boyfriend but who the hell else would just waltz into her apartment at 3 in the morning?

“Skye” a familiar voice calls out; it takes him a moment to work out who it belongs to. He’s only heard it once or twice before on the rare occasions the guy worked missions with Coulson. Why the hell would he be here? Surely if there was an issue Coulson would have been in touch, why would he send him and why would he call out for her?

There’s a rap on the door and Skye stirs mumbling something that sounds suspiciously like “Fuck Off Hawkass” if he weren’t so confused he’d probably find that hilarious. Searching the room with greater urgency now he finally spots his pants and makes a grab for them, he almost has them pulled up when the door fly’s open. “Skye” Clint shouts before clocking Ward who’s desperately trying to make himself decent. Skye springs up in bed cursing obviously forgetting she’s naked “Shit!!! Sorry Skye...it’s just it couldn’t wait. I need your help” Clint mumbles embarrassed turning away so she can wrap herself in the bed sheet.

“Jesus fucking Christ Clint what the hell? Do you even know how to use a door or a cell for that matter? Or are you still using that lame ass pager, do you even own a phone that’s not connected to a wire?” she rages one thing is perfectly clear from this escapade, Skye does not appreciate being woken up in the early hours.

“I have a cell” Clint interjects defiantly “It’s just this was quicker, you know I wouldn’t drop in like this if it wasn’t import...after last time” he adds sheepishly.

“What do you need Clint?” she’s still furious but her tone has softened slightly.

“I need a new ID, passport, drivers license, everything. I’ll pay double the usual but I need it quick I er need to leave town for a while” it’s obvious he’s desperate.  
“What did you do this time and how have you burned through another alias?” she asks genuine concern filtering through her annoyance, she’s slipped into a robe now.

“It’s nothing really just a little incident with the Russian Mob, it’ll blow over” he shrugs.

“OK one there is no such thing as a little incident with the Russian Mob and two if this were a legit problem you’d have gone to Tasha or S.H.I.E.L.D, so why are you climbing through my window in the middle of the night?” Skye is many things but stupid is not one of them, not much gets by her Ward can’t help but be impressed by that as he watches the exchange. Either Clint doesn’t recognise him or he’s two wrapped up in his current situation to care that Skye has a late night visitor. They’re obviously not an item which is a relief as good an agent as he is; he knows that he’d get his ass handed to him by Barton the guys a legend, but a screw up. 

“It’s a long story, I just OK, ok” he relents wincing at the glare she shoots him “I helped this girl turns out she was the girlfriend of one of the higher ups in the Russian Mob and now they want me dead, they shot up my place. Tasha will kill me if she finds out and Fury will be right behind her, besides Kate you’re the only person I can trust to help me” he pleads.

“Did you sleep with this girl?” she raises her eyebrow and tilts her head like she already knows the answer.

Running his hand through his dirty blonde hair Clint looks at the floor, well that’s a yes Ward thinks. He hopes for Barton’s sake the rumours about him and Romanoff are just that or he’s a dead man. “Well...look I mean sure I did but...”

“Clint!!!” she screeches at which point both men cover their ears.

“Jesus Skye, I know I fucked up but you don’t have to deafen me” he groans.

“That is like the worst thing you could have done, next to bumping one of them off. These guys are pyscho’s what the hell were you thinking?” she’s pacing back and forth agitated, he feels like he should do something but what? Sure she’s helping a fellow agent but he knows now how she affords this place and it’s definitely not legal, this is serious stuff. No wonder she’d wrangled herself full immunity before she handed over whatever she’d stumbled across to Fury.

“Barton maybe you should just call Fury or Cap” he finally offers from the corner of the room.

“Who the hell is this?” Clint shoots at Skye jabbing his thumb in Wards direction.

“This is erm...Agent Grant Ward of S.H.I.E.L.D he’s kind of my bodyguard for now” she mumbles distractedly.

“You hate S.H.I.E.L.D, no scratch that you hate all suits and you’re in bed with one of them?” he stares at her in open disbelief.

“Because you really have the moral high ground here” she rolls her eyes “and I thought you wanted my help, given that you know nothing about women let me make it clear for you, who I sleep with is my business kapeesh? Plus he’s not likely to get me killed, you on the other hand, were you followed?” she’s padding out of the bedroom now to her office Clint hot on her heels, he’s not sure if he should follow them but he does anyway if only to ascertain that Barton was not followed.

“Nope lost them easily plus your little hidey hole is almost as hard to find as Fury’s, that and I came in through the window what’s with the new locks by the way? I thought the ones you had before were secure enough didn’t one of your tide buddies put them in?” Clint muses.

She pushes the door to her office open, Grants never been in here but she lets him wander through with Barton who’s at his ease like he’s been here a million times before. Who knows from the way he keeps checking her out every few minutes maybe he has, maybe Ward needs to re-evaluate his there’s nothing sexual between them theory. “Well given that you’ve always been able to break in whenever you feel like it, I guess neither set have been that good” she quips.

“There’s no lock in the world that can keep me out babe...oh wait no” he turns to Ward “Did that sound creepy?” 

“On a scale of 1-10 of creepy that was 20” his voice stern and deadpan, he hears a snort followed by Skye dissolving into giggles.

“I don’t like this guy” Clint informs her matter of factly.

“You asked” Ward shrugs.

“And yet Clint all of a sudden I’m liking him more and more” she smiles over her shoulder as she removes a very expensive piece of modern art from the wall, behind it is a very complicated looking safe. It takes her about 5 minutes to open the damn thing “Erm...could you turn around Ward I don’t think you want to see what’s in here”.

“Unless it’s a dead body, it really doesn’t matter what’s in it at this point. You have full immunity whilst you’re under S.H.I.E.L.D.S protection” he yawns, it’s far too early for this shit.

“What about him” she asks worriedly.

“I doubt Fury cares what he does, he’s an Avenger. If it helps I’m not gonna rat him out” she nods and then withdraws what she needs, it’s a legal envelope filled with passports, drivers licenses and any kind of ID you could ever need. It’s a criminals paradise and he really doesn’t know how to feel about this, he’s not at all surprised given she’s a founding member of the Rising Tide but he’s still kind of shocked.

“Luckily I made you spare set after last time” she pulls out what he needs and hands them to Clint, who inspects them before handing over an envelope stuffed with cash.

“Perfect as always, Skye you are a lifesaver” he kisses her cheek “Look I gotta go but Thanks for this”

“Where you headed?” she asks lightly.

“Maybe I’ll pay Katie Kate a visit in LA” he smiles wryly.

“Does she know that?” Skye raises a brow at him.

“Nah but she’ll be cool” he doesn’t look convinced.

“Clint” she’s biting down on her lower lip anxiously “just be careful OK and don’t burn that alias” he nods before heading for the door, when his hand touches the handle he turns.

“Take care of her Ward, I’d ask her what kind of trouble she’s in but I know she won’t tell me” Skye shakes her head sadly from the corner “just keep her alive OK”  
“You got it” Ward replies gruffly, with that Clint Barton leaves her loft as quietly as he entered it, leaving them alone in her office. Now her visitor has gone he takes a moment to take in his surroundings. One wall is covered in screens, all of which are currently off but he guesses this is where all the hacking goes down along with her forgery business, there’s a large window that overlooks a twinkling cityscape and the walls are covered in beautiful works of art. All in all it’s much nicer than Coulsons office, which is a cross between a comic book store and a pencil pushers paradise. She must be good if Barton comes to her, he wonders how many other well known clients she has. She calls Romanoff Tasha so he’s guessing she’s done work for the widow at some stage as well, is he really surprised that Romanoff and Barton work outside of S.H.I.E.L.D he ponders that for a moment and decides it’s not that much of a revelation.

“So...” she mumurs awkwardly “that was...”

“Unexpected” he adds with a small smile “Just how many S.H.I.E.L.D agents do you supply identities for?”

“Probably more than you’d think” she smiles back at him “but I’m not divulging my client list not even Fury got that” she smirks.

“So that’s how you afford this place” his hand sweeps the room as he shoots her a knowing look.

“Well I can neither confirm nor deny that” she chuckles.

“Skye there’s no-one of your list that’s...” he stammers, he’s really not sure how to word this without it sounding like an accusation.

“No” she answers like she’s read his mind “all my clients are vetted so no evil super villains or HYDRA agents, I have a code. I’ve never crossed a line I couldn’t come back from but I can’t tell you anymore than that”

He nods relieved, he doesn’t know why but he believes her for some reason he knows she’s a good person she just colours outside the lines, works outside of the system. She yawns from where she’s perched on the large oak desk that sits in front of the monitors “Well I don’t know about you but it’s way too early for me so I’m gonna head back to bed did you...were you...” she lost for words that’s got to be a first.

“Maybe I should head back to the guest room” he offers.

“Oh, sure...well night I guess” she makes her way to the door; he could have sworn he’d seen disappointment cross her face but they’d both agreed this was no strings. He doesn’t know what makes him do it but he grabs her wrist before she can pass him, her eyes meet his and the current that passes between them is intense. Memories of the night before flutter into his mind, the way her lips taste, how she moans when he kisses her neck, how good she feels when he’s buried inside her. He doesn’t know how it happened but their lips are inches apart, if he leans forward they’d be touching, his body is screaming at him to just do it. He hears her intake of breath, admires the swell of her breasts peaking through her silk robe and he knows she’s naked underneath. He could bend her over her desk and take her from behind, drive her wild with pleasure make her scream his name again and again but...he shouldn’t. Reluctantly he drops her wrist clearing his throat.

“I...um...night” he mumbles awkwardly. He’s just about to leave the room when he sees it; his heart bounces against his ribcage as adrenaline courses through his veins. The little red dot that announces the presence of a sniper is the only warning he gets, with lightening speed her grabs her. She shrieks in surprise cursing him out but he ignores her forcing her down to the ground, the bullet that had been meant for her heart grazes her shoulder and she cries out in pain. He doesn’t have time to look at her wound now, he needs to get her out of here there’s no best case scenario in this situation. Either this bullet was meant for Barton which given that the hit men used by the Russian mob are effective but not that bright, is possible or this guy is HYDRA. Right now he doesn’t give a fuck who they work for; having a sniper on your tail is never a good thing. “Stay low ok, we need to get out of here now” he orders.

“But I’m practically naked” she grumbles her voice slurring slightly, most likely from a mixture of pain and blood loss.

“You were just shot Skye, being underdressed is not your biggest problem right now” he chastises her.

“Point taken” she grumbles “OK super spy get us out of here just grab the flash drive from my desk”

“Skye...” he starts but she cuts him off.

“Listen whoever that is they can’t get their hands on that OK, what’s on their is worth dying for” her voice brooks no argument, moving as stealthily as he can he grabs it and slips it into his pants pocket.Then the damn dot is back and this time it’s aiming at him, this is not good...


End file.
